futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline of Events (The World Through a Pearl)
STILL BEING WORKED ON = 2015 January January 1 - Scotland Officially secedes from the United Kingdom May *May 8 - The Russians celebrate the 70th Anniversary of the end of the "Great Patriotic War" August *August 18 - Ukraine applies for membership for the European Union 2016 January * January 1 - Russia, Belarus, Kazahsktan, Armenia, Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan formally join the Eurasian Union * January 8 - The EU Announces it will vote on whether or not it will admit Ukraine August * Date Unknown: The Democratic Party nominates Hilary Clinton for President * Date Unknown: The Republican Party nominates Chris Christie for President September * Wales and England vote to secede from the UK; North Ireland votes to join it's southern neighbor. November * Date Unknown: Republican Chris Christie defeats Hilary Clinton in a closely contested election. * Date Unknown: The economy worldwide crashes. December * Date Unknown: The Communist Party of the Russian Federation gains the majority in the State Duma. Rival Movement is right behind it followed by United Russia, LDRP and A Just Russia. 2017 January * January 1 - The United Kingdom of Great Britain dissolves. Successor states include Republic of Ireland, Welsh Republic and the English Republic (Queen Elizabeth remains monarch until death sometime in the 2020s). * January 20 - Chris Christie becomes the 45th President of the United States and ultimately the last of the "American Empire" February * February 1 - Congress passes Chris Christie's economic recovery bill which implements supply-side economic policies. The Class gap increases March * March 17 (The St Patrick's Day Protests): Occupy and several left-wing groups protest in the Northeast * March 24 - Unemployment dips below 6%. despite positive news for Christie, economic inequality worsens and the Protests become violent. April * Protestors Sign a Declaration of Grievances directed at the 1%, threaten "Massive Civil Disobedience" * Apple unveils iOS 10, announces end of Mac OS. * Facebook User decrease continues, Company says out of 700 Million, only 300 Million accounts are active. * Twitter Becomes the largest Social Networking Site in the US September * September 4 - The Labor Day Attacks: ** Occupy Protestors storm the New York Stock Exchange, holding workers hostage and blockading city streets ** Independence Hall becomes site of protests, ** Protestors storm a congressional meeting, holding Republican Senators Hostage. ** President Christie is evacuated via Air Force One * September 5 - The Second American Civil War Begins * September 6 - Battle of New York: Occupy forces take control of the city * September 6 - International Countries begin announcing support for Occupy movement including America's biggest ally, the English Republic. October * October 31 - The Halloween Massacre ** The US army slaughters several citizens thought to be rebels, turns out, they were innocent. ** Support for insurgency fuels 2018 February * February 4 - on the 157th Anniversary of the formation of the Confederate States, the Confederate Independence Army announces it has signed a pact with Occupy; del cares war on US Government March * March 2 - Texas declares independence from US; declares war on US government * Date Unknown: Gennaday Zyuganov becomes President of Russia, Roman Grebbenikov becomes the Prime Minister May * May 1 - Gennaday Zyuganov proclaims the establishment of the "Soviet Socialist Republic of Russia" * May 17 - The Republic of Texas, Confederate Independence Army and The Army of the 99% (Occupy Army) Form an alliance, Carve up America accordingly and formally join sides July * July 4 - The Confederate Provisional Government is established * July 4 - The American Provisional Government is established * July 4 - The Texan Provisional Government is established August * Dates Unknown: The Battle of Washington ** Rebel Forces Attack Washington ** The White House is seized ** The Supreme Court is captured ** Capitol Hill is Captured ** Washington is carved up into three Occupied Zones September * Date Unknown - President Christie is Captured * Date Unknown - Congress is captured * Date Unknown - the US Government Surrenders November Date Unknown - Jeb Bush is elected President of the Confederate States 2019 January * January 20 - Hilary Clinton is appointed President until 2020. * January 20 - Rick Perry becomes President of Texas * January 20 - Jeb Bush becomes President of the Confederate States February * February 4 - the Confederate States celebrate their independence * Date Unknown: Massive Protests against the Chinese Government begin in Shanghai and Hong Kong DATED PREDICTIONS STOP HERE UNLESS NOTED. April * Congress passes the Tax Reform Act of 2019 raising the top tax rate to 50%, 70% in 2021 * Russia Passes it's first Five Year Plan slated go into effect in 2020 * Chinese troops break up Democracy Protests in the Southern half of the country; First signs of Civil War appear * The US, CS and Texas sign the North American Economic Cooperation Treaty (NAECT) June * Taiwanese Protestors begin to demand independence * the Chinese Liberation Army is established; Collaborates with ROC Government * The US increases it's military presence in the Pacific; Ready to aid Taiwan in the event of war July * The CLA attacks Shanghai, ROC Military joins them; invades China * The United States remains neutral October * The Southern Half of China becomes the Republic of China. Northern half remains loyal to PRC. * The US plans to open an embassy in Nanjing 2020 November * The United States elects Elizabeth Warren as the Nations 46th President 2021 January * The State of Palestine is established with it's capitol in Ramallah * The UN Protectorate of Jerusalem is established. * The Israeli Capitol moves to Tel Aviv August * North Korea's Government falls to South Korean forces. 2022 January * The 23 Provinces of North Korea are admitted into South Korea. Korea is reunified 2023 2024 July * The Arab Nations unify to form the Union of Arab States 2025 2026 * Date Unknown: The Sagrada Família is completed. 2027 2028 2029 January * England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland from the Union of British Nations. 2030 2031 November * Michael Carter Lewis is elected as the 3rd and eventually last President of the Confederate States 2032 2033 2034 June * The United States is reunified, almost. 2035 Category:The World Through a Pearl